Christmas Cavein
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Annual Christmas fic. John and Scott are trapped and John takes the opportunity to recall how much is big brother means to him....


_Disclaimer: Here's my annual Thunderbirds Christmas fic from myself. Once again I've just scrapped in, posting this on Christmas Eve. Once again focussing on John with Scott this time. I hope you enjoy it and have a happy and safe Merry Christmas. AM December 2008._

* * *

**Christmas Cave-in**

**By Angel Mouse**

"This isn't the way," there was a soft grunt and the sound of some rocks falling, "that I wanted to spend Christmas Eve Scott. I actually envisioned the pair of us sitting on the patio sipping beers and eating lobster."

There wasn't an answer to his softly spoken words, but John wasn't expecting one. Scott was currently laying behind him unconscious, blood dripping slowly from a bad looking gash on his forehead. John had made him as comfortable as he could, use his sash as a pillow for Scott's head so that it was all okay.

They had been called to a mine collapse in a remote region in Eastern Europe. The mine was an illegal one and therefore had none of the modern safety features that legal and properly run mines had in these modern times. The authorities had already arrested the owners of the mine for running an illegal operation and also endangerment of human life.

Seventeen miners had become trapped when a roof caved in, and due to the remoteness of the location, non existent safety equipment and remote location, International Rescue had been called in.

Scott had arrived on the scene quickly, less then ten minutes later Virgil and the others had arrived. Virgil and Gordon had led the way into the mine in The Mole, with John and Scott following in the rescue vehicle. They had only been able to get three-quarters of the way to the miners and then the four of them had to finish digging the way in by hand.

So, they had made there way in eventually, several hours after arriving at the rescue scene. Once they were through the rock fall they had quickly and busily began moving the injured into the rescue vehicle. They had been really; really lucky with no fatalities and some reasonably major injuries and most of the men had minor ones.

Just as they were finished loading the last of the injured miners onto the rescue vehicle, Scott had gone back to gather the last of the equipment and John had following him, intending to help out after the long arduous rescue, which so far had taken seven hours and going on well into the night.

The two brothers were walking back towards where they had left the Mole, Virgil and Gordon had already gone ahead with the injured miners. Just as they finished coming out of the tunnel that they had dug themselves when suddenly another cave in happened. Scott, being the over protective elder brother, had pushed John out of the way and had become trapped under some of the rocks himself, being knocked unconscious.

So, a few minutes after the rocks had stopped falling, John had slowly opened his eyes and saw what had happed to Scott. Working furiously he had freed his brother and checked his injuries over. Apart from the gash to his forehead Scott had various cuts and bruises. John was just glad it wasn't something worse.

So, he began the long and arduous task to dig them out. He knew that his other younger brothers would come back to get them, but their priority would be the injured miners. So, for the moment, John knew that they were on his own. So, with a determination and courage that was running through all the Tracy brothers, he set to work, keeping up a gentle patter to his brother.

"You know what Scott, when we get home, I'm going to get a couple of massive huge steaks and we'll barbeque them on the open grill. We'll have a few beers and talk about how we're going to get Gordon and Alan back for that latest stunt they pulled on us."

He stopped talking a moment as he moved some more rocks out of the way. It wasn't easy work, given the cramped confines but he tried his best and after a long moment he began speaking again.

"And then, once the kids have gone to bed," the two eldest Tracy brothers had always referred to their other brothers like that. "You and I can get out the cards and raid Dad's scotch, and enjoy ourselves okay?" John didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one either. So he kept working and talking, hoping that his brother could hear him.

"I remember when we used to sit down of a night time and watch the stars together when the others were younger. Remember one night when we were about five or so you and I were sitting in our room, remember? Anyway, this one night you came in and I was in the corner crying. Mum had just told us about being pregnant with Alan. Well, I got upset…" John paused here as he shone his torch at the rocks in front of him.

"Anyways, this one night you came in and found me curled up in the corner. You found me like that because I was crying; I thought because Mum was having another baby that she wouldn't have any more time for me, for the rest of us. But you told me that she'd always have time for us, and even if she was busy with the new baby, you'd always be there for me."

John stared at the slab of rock before him. It was completely solid and blocking the entire passageway that they had created. They were completely trapped. Sighing, he turned around and headed back to where Scott was lying.

"Anyways, ever since then, you always have. In primary school, when Billy Mitchell was picking on me, you came and saved me and made sure you walked me home every night and when the others began school as well, you did the same for them as well, you made sure we all looked out for each other."

John had made his way back to Scott's side, checking to make sure he was okay. His breathing was fine and steady, but he wasn't showing any signs of waking up yet. But John knew that it would probably be a little while before he woke up. So, with a sigh, he sat down next to his oldest brother and settled in to wait.

He began to gently stroke Scott's hair as he continued to speak.

"Then, when I was in high school, you made sure that we all learnt to defend ourselves if we needed to. And that you'd always be there if I ever had any problems or wanted to talk or anything." John sighed. "Not sure if I've ever told you how much that's meant to me over the years Scott. Guess that's what big brothers are for."

John just sighed, looking around at the small cavern that they were stuck in.

"And speaking of big brothers, this big brother is going to pound on some little brother's if they don't get here soon." John leaned back against the wall, moving slightly so he could put Scott's head on his lap, stroking his hair gently. It was rare that he got to spend the time like this with his oldest brother.

"So, come next week I reckon once your back on your feet I persuade Dad to let us have a few days off and we head to the mainland and get good and drunk, pick up a couple of girls and have a great boys night out, what do you think?" There still wasn't an answer, but John didn't expect one. He gave a soft sigh and for a moment watched the rise and fall of Scott's chest. He didn't like any of his brothers's being hurt, but at least this time he was actually on the ground, instead of being stuck in Thunderbird Five.

"You know something Scott; I think that when our little brothers get here, we should really give 'em a pounding for being so late in getting to us you know." John gave a soft laugh as he shook his head. "But somehow, I don't think we can blame 'em. That is some mighty thick rock to get through."

John checked his brother's pulse and everything again, dripping some water into his mouth to try and keep his fluids up. He then went back to staring at Scott's face and making sure his chest was rising. He began speaking again after a few minutes.

"I remember one particular afternoon where it all hit home for me how much of a great big brother you are Scott. I had just finished staying back to have some extra time on the computers for my astronomy class, and as I was leaving the football team had finished practice for the day as well. Two of them, you remember them, Brian and Mason Rogers, had come up behind me and grabbed me." John shuddered slightly at the memory.

"So, they started pounding in on me, because I wouldn't do their science homework for them, when suddenly I hear this voice saying leave my brother alone. And there you were, pelting across the schoolyard, grim determination on your face, and something else. Something in your eyes I clearly remember from that day. It was love, and concern, and fear, for me. It took me a while to realise what it was, and that's what made me finally realise what being a big brother was all about. It's all about love for one another. It's about looking out for each other, watching out for each other and most of all, loving each other; even if sometimes our little brothers can be a massive pain."

John leaned back against the rock and sighed.

"It was that day Scott I realise that I loved you and our other brothers more than anything in the world. I'd do anything for you, I just hope you know that." There was no reply but suddenly there was the sound of cracking and breaking rocks, and John leaned over Scott's body, protecting it with his own as suddenly the Mole broke through and his brother's had arrived finally.

**Next day, Tracy Island**

John opened the door to Scott's room and snuck into it, closing it softly behind him. He went over to where Scott was laying on his bed, resting. Brains had declared Scott was okay and had released him from the medical bay after staying in there over night. His family were all relieved he was fine and safe, and that was all that mattered. His Father and Grandmother had fussed over him constantly and Virgil hadn't left his side. So, once Scott had retired for the night, John had taken the chance to make sure his brother was okay for himself. Suddenly, his soft voice spoke out.

"I know your there John." John grinned and moved over to the bed and sat down on it next to him.

"You always do Scott. You always do. I won't ask the obvious how you feeling question." Scott finally opened his eyes and gave his brother a smile.

"Good, because if I hear it one more time today I'll scream the house down." John laughed softly with him and smiled at him.

"Right then, remind me never to ask that again. So, the baby brother's being a tad over protective." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Extremely so." John laughed and waggled a finger at Scott.

"So, now you know how we feel all the time. You're the one to talk about being over protective Scott." Scott opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again as he thought better of it. Instead, he looked at John for a long moment, debating warring in his eyes and then finally he spoke softly.

"I heard you, you know." John looked at him, a question in his eyes. "Back in that cave. It was dark where I was, really dark. I couldn't find my way, but then I heard your voice, talking to me. Telling me things, making me remember things, bringing me back to myself and making me realise how much my brothers cared about me." John looked at him, stunned by his words and then he blushed slightly.

"Well, I had to get you to wake up somehow Scott. It's my job to be an annoying little brother and pester the big brother until he wakes up." Scott just laughed and reached out, taking John's hand in his.

"Thank you John. For being there, for watching over me, for talking to me and well, mainly for just being there for me." John blushed harder but Scott continued. "I love you to little brother, so thank you for making sure I was here for Christmas with you." John just smiled, glad that his brother was okay, it was the best Christmas present he could ever get.

"Merry Christmas Scott."

"Merry Christmas John."


End file.
